


Don't Point at What You Don't Plan to Shoot

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Family History, Gen, Generation Gap, Humor, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Bucky has more than one great-nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Point at What You Don't Plan to Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

Cooper finds out that Great-Uncle Jimmy is, in fact, _James Barnes,_ and is still alive because he’s a _man-out-of-time sniper assassin_ who lives with _Captain America_ and _Tony Stark—_

“Coop,” Blaine says, trying desperately to cut this line of thought off at the pass, “it’s not like that, you can’t just go in there and—”

Cooper suddenly grabs Blaine by the shoulders, looks him dead in the eye. “Does he have a Brooklyn accent? Do I need to call him ‘pal’? ‘Doll-face’? Ask if he likes hooch?”

Blaine slides his hands down his face. “Oh my god.”

“Pew pew,” Coop whispers, and there’s a very quiet thunk from the airduct above them.


End file.
